


A naughty smirk

by Anonymous



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Sequence, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A collection of Jeremy/me bits based on prompts from CHM Confessional.





	A naughty smirk

**Hands**

I loved the way Jeremy could hold himself still when I wanted him to. He pulled me up onto his lap, let me straddle his thigh, then worked his fingers into me and went perfectly still while I set my own pace. His hand was big and strong where it was cupped against my cunt. It felt incredible to take control, to not have to do anything but take my own pleasure from him. 

 

**He whispered in your ear**

"I spent all day thinking about how you taste," Jeremy said, breathing the words against my cheek. I shivered, pressing close so that my breasts pushed against his chest hair, rough and scratchy and so good it made me achingly wet. "I want to get my mouth on you again already." 

"Please," I said, "please, yes," and he pulled me up just far enough to suck my nipple into his mouth, warm and wet and sweeter than any words he could have said.

 

**Shower**

"You look like a goddess," Jeremy said, reaching up to touch my face through the curtain of water. "All wreathed in mist, like you could have risen from the river or the sea." I flushed under his gaze, but he was so rarely romantic like this that I didn't move to cover myself, just let him look his fill. "Shall I beg for your favor?" he asked, drawing his hands down over my chest and stomach, slipping his thumbs between my legs and easing me open.

 

**Sleepy**

Jeremy snored faintly, not loud enough to be annoying but enough to remind me he was there when I woke at 3am out of a strange nightmare. I burrowed under his arm, wanting his warmth, and he turned to pull me close without even waking. The smell of him reminded me of how good he'd tasted earlier, hot and sweaty as he pressed inside me. Strange that the memory of sex could be so relaxing, but the nightmare faded away as I pressed my face to his chest, and I slept once again.

 

**Soft**

I knew Jeremy was self-conscious about his stomach, but I loved to kiss it, to lick over the softness and down into the hollow of his hip. Sometimes I let myself bite, just enough to give him a sting of pleasure, enough to leave a mark. He liked those marks – I caught him once, pressing his fingers to them in the morning after, breathing in softly at the feel of it. He was a little abashed but he didn't stop, and the sight was so gorgeous that I slid down to kiss them again.

 

**what about you?**

"Let me," Jeremy said, after teasing for ages, "beautiful girl, let me—" and then his mouth was on my cunt, licking me open. "Oh, fuck," I said, "fuck," and I clenched my hand in his hair to pull him closer. He moaned, sucking hard on my clit, and that was it, absolutely it, and I came with a shuddering groan. "What about you?" I gasped, and he grinned that sly gorgeous grin and said, "Don't you worry, sweet. I'm not finished, not remotely."

 

**your clothes lie on the floor**

Hard to believe that only an hour ago I'd been at a party in my new dress, trying not to stand too close to Jeremy's warmth and the spicy scent of his cologne, trying not to want him. Now he was tossing the dress away onto the floor, pulling me on top of him in the bed. "Wanted you naked all night," he said, tugging at the clasp of my bra; I breathed in, pressing my face to the heat of his neck. "Get to work, then," I said, and he laughed and went to it eagerly.

 

**he raised an eyebrow with a naughty smirk**

I'd known Jeremy long enough that wanting him was a familiar ache, so when he caught my eye in the hotel bar and raised an eyebrow with a naughty smirk, I just matched the smile and went back to my drink and my book. But a minute later I found him by my side, an unexpectedly serious look on his face. He leaned in, reached up and trailed his fingertips over my cheek; the touch left me breathless. "Will it ruin things if I ask you to come upstairs with me?"

 

**hood/bonnet**

"I feel like I'm in a ridiculous old porno," I said, but I let Jeremy hoist me up onto the bonnet of the Ferrari anyway. The metal was cold against my bare arse, but with his gaze on me, all I could feel was flushed. "You look like something out of my dreams," he said, and then, "Touch yourself?" I decided to reward him for the flattery and so I took it slow, teasing my nipple with one fingertip and then pinching hard, enjoying his gasp.

 

**bottom/ass**

Jeremy's hands were big and warm where they cupped my bottom, hitching me up so that I could kiss him without straining. I had my arms around his neck, pushing him back against the wall of his hotel room. "This is a nice surprise," he said in between kisses, pressing his fingertips into the soft curve of my arse in a sweet rhythmn, so that we were rocking together slowly. "I missed you too much," I said, nuzzling at the corner of his mouth in the way that always made him shiver.

 

**lips**

He liked to tease, my dirty, sweet boy – to touch his lips to my nipple, gently, just enough to give me a bare shiver of feeling. Then trailing around the curve of my breast, letting me have a scrape of stubble only for a moment before he returned to soft lips once more. "Jeremy," I moaned. He grinned and came back to my nipple, softly, just the same; I wanted to get my fist in his hair, pull him in and make him suck hard – but if I did that, I'd be letting him win the game. 

 

**the phone rings**

I knew Jeremy would be calling, and so I was in bed already when the phone rang. "Are you missing me, beautiful girl?" he asked, his voice a low purr that made me shiver. I stroked my breast, pinched my nipple, and when I said, "Oh, yes," I was breathless. "God," he said, "are you—" and then, "Tell me about it, what you're doing," and I groaned and told him.


End file.
